Darkness In My Heart
by MidniteLuver
Summary: Going to Suna konoha leaf shinobi find 2 powerful kunoichi. Sisters, one of dark and one of light. What happens when one finds out what it's like to lose a loved one? Can the other be saved from the darkness threatening to consume her? GaaraxOc SasukexOC
1. Prologue:My Vow

**Prologue:**

Tears, blood, screaming. It was all too much for the two sisters who were sobbing quietly in a small corner. They remembered what their parents said. What their parents told them. What happened when they're parents was killed. They both stared with wide eyes out of the window hoping that "the monster" wouldn't find them.

"The monster had killed all of their clan" The once thriving clan was now in flames. The girls covered their ears as they heard piercing screams cut through the night. The younger had started crying and whimpering in fear. The older had tears silently tracking down her cheeks. It. Was. Terrifying.

In their minds their parent's last words played through their minds.

**Flashback:**

"_I will always love both of you" their father had managed to wheeze._

"_You two will grow up to be strong" their mother stated as she close her eyes._

"_Promise us that you will grow up to be strong ninja's and that you will one day restore our clan."_

"_No…n-noo! Mommy! Daddy!" the younger girl cried, she kneeled down next to her parents._

"_Don't g- Yes mother, father. We promise" The older cut in._

"_Good. You will grow up to find love, never forget your clan. And remember yoou will always be in our hearts." Their parents whispered._

_Their eyes dulled as they slipped away._

**End of Flashback**

With those words the two sisters made a promise. From this day forward they would be alone and have no one except for each other. They will be without a clan and travel far and wide. They wiped their tears away and their eyes filled with a new light of determination.

_I will never forget you. Mommy. Daddy. I will grow up to be strong and I will restore our clan. _The young one thought with determination.

The older one wiped her tears away and put on a blank face. _I vow to be the strongest ninja in the whole world. I will never cry again. I will never show emotion, for it is a weakness. I will fight and I will restore our clan. I promise that I will not give up._

The two girls stood up and walked out their door. The older one set the house on fire and they watched as their family and life crumbled to the ground. They tilted their heads out to meet the sky, the stars were blinking quietly in the sky. With one last message they both ran out into the night.

_I love you. I will be strong._

They didn't look back as the smoke carried everything they lost up towards the stars.


	2. Boo!

_10 years later…_

Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh!

Marikosa pushed more chakra to her feet to catch up with her sister. All she heard was the rythmetic tap as her feet touched the branches of the trees she was jumping through.

She looked up to see that her sister's black silhouette crouching on a tree about 100 yards ahead of her.

_I wonder why she stopped._

Marikosa wondered, because her sister never stopped unless she was near death and dying. She sped up.

Landing silently next to her sister, Marikosa turned her head to look questioningly at her sister.

Midnite could feel her sister's steel gray gaze drill into the side of her head. She turned to look into her sisters eyes. She didn't have to say anything since she and and her sister always had a special way of communicating. Their ability also worked in her favor.

_What? Mari asked silently._

_I can feel chakra signatures up ahead._

_What? I don't feel anything._

_You're slow once again sister. Should have known. _

Marikosa glared heatedly at her sister.

_Ugh…oh! Now I feel it. 12 chakra signals up ahead. Oh…there are also 4 stronger chakra signals._

A scary smirk crossed Midnite's face. She loved challenges.

_Yay. Maybe we'll have some fun with them before we kill them._

_Oh shut up! They might not be enemy. We'll just sneak up on them and check it out okay?_

_Aw…fine! You always ruin my fun. Hmm…but can I play with the 4 strong chakra signals?_

_NO!_

_Okay._

Midnite took off once again. She picked up speed and was soon out of Marikosa's sight. Marikosa sighed knowing that she should stop her sister before she killed somebody.

She hoped that this wouldn't be much trouble. She raised a genjutsu to hide her unique face. Pushing chakra to her feet she jumped up.

Up ahead Midnite didn't even bother with a genjutsu. She knew well that with her dark sunglasses that covered almost half of her face and her black cap that covered ¼ of her face would hide her marks. She felt the chakra signals get closer. She smirked.

_This should be fun._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hahahahahah! You fell for it Kiba!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Ugh,…no I didn't" muttered a red Kiba.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Shut up Naruto!" Tenten, Sakura, and Ino chorused, punching Naruto on the head at the same time

"Stop being such a dobe, dobe" Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up Sasuke-teme!" Naruto blubbered as he ran to get in Sasuke's face.

"Don't call Sasuke a teme!" The girls chorused once again.

They were all on their way over to Sunagakure to help Gaara with a problem in his city.

They were all jumping in sync, stretching out in a long line of 16 people. 12 genin and 4 jounin.

"I'm better than you Sasuke! Nobody can sneak up on me!" Naruto yelled once again.

"Boo."


	3. Mystery Kunoichi

Midnite had overheard the blonde dobe gloating about how good he was.

_Well. Let's see about that._

Midnite had masked her chakra a long time ago. She found it amusing that none of them had noticed her. Not even the jounin.

She pushed chakra to her feet and hung upside down in a large tree.

_1….2….3…_

Midnite pushed down in time to meet the blonde dobe's face.

"Boo"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aaaaah!" Naruto's scream reached everybody's ears maybe even Suna's.

A beautiful yet scary looking girl with sunglasses was hanging in front of his face. He fell off the tree and to the ground below.

Everyone turned to look at the girl but she was gone.

_She's fast. _Kakashi thought.

"Everybody! Get ready for a fight!" Asuma shouted out to the genin.

All of them pulled out their weapons and were looking out into the woods.

Neji activated his byakugan and he saw nothing.

There was a crunch and they all looked up to see…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Hahahaha. Like I thought. That was fun._

She purposely stepped on a twig to get their attention.

_I was always good at first impressions._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji and Sasuke looked up incredulously wondering how this girl had slipped past their eyes.

"Who are you?" Kakashi-sensei called out.

The girl as everyone noticed, was beautiful. She was around 16 years old. She wore black fishnets on her long slim legs accompanied with skin tight short shorts. A dark purple tanktop and a black jacket covered her torso. She had on black ninja shoes and black fingerless gloves. Her face was what shocked everyone. On both sides of her neck there were purple spirals that lead up her cheeks and beneath the dark sunglasses she was wearing. Covering her forhead was a big black cap. Her hair was streaked with purple and covered her right eye. It fell down to the middle of her back.

She was truly stunning and all the boys turned red, even Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Neji and Sasuke had a light pink tinge to their cheeks. The girls just scowled at her darkly.

Everyone n oticed that not only did she look beautiful she also looked dark and dangerous. In her hand was a large blade that was almost twice her size and strapped to the insides of her jacket were twin kantana.

"Oh my god! It's THE Kusoyome Sword." Sakura gasped.

The jounin looked at the sword carefully. It was true. This girl is dangerous.

The genin were still looking at her with their eyes bugging out and their mouths hanging open in shock.

Kakashi, Asuma, and Gai took out their kunai….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Hahaha! This is hilarious. Look at the fear on their faces this is truly amusing._

_Oh look the jounin are taking out weapons._

_Like that's gonna stop me. _

_Maybe I'll have some fun before Marikosa gets here._

Midnite smirked evilly, with her hand palm facing up she curled her fingers twice.

_Come and get me._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi attacked telling the genin to stand back for she was a dangerous kunoichi. He took out his kunai and ran towards her with amazing speed.

He saw the young kunoichi smirk evilly.

Then she disappeared.

_Where did she go? Usually no one can excape my eyes._

Then he felt a kunai touch his neck. His eyes widened in surprise.

She whispered softly in his ear," I can see the darkness inside you."

He shivered and flipped away from her. The girl laughed darkly and beckoned for all the jounin to come at her.

Kurenai didn't stand a chance against the kunoichi Asuma took out his chakra blades and not once did he manage to hurt the girl. Gai and his amazing speed and taijutsu was no match for hers. Kakashi's sharingan looked like a joke in front of her.

The jounin were worn out and were breathing heavily. She had disappeared when they attacked. Kakashi looked up instinctivlely to see her standing on a tree with a cold smile on her face.

_She was just playing with us._ Kakashi thought, he frowned.

_She is strong and fast…too fast._ Neji and sasuke thought.

_Wo-oooowwwww! _Was the only thing everybody else could think.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Hahahaha. I thought they were strong. The jounin were just toys. But that white haired dude is pretty cool. _

_They're no match for me. Not even close. Look at them staring at me. It's not like I look that awesome…just kidding I do look awesome. _

_Maybe some more fun…..aww. Marikosa is almost here._

Midnite relaxed her pose. Waiting for her sister's appearance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi saw that her posture had relaxed and took on an almost disappointed pose. He saw her tilt her head towards the right as if looking at something.

All of the genin turned their head towards the right too.

"Byakugan!' Neji muttered, searching for a chakra signature.

Sasuke searched through the woods with his Sharingan.

The trees rustled slightly and they turned up to see another girl come out of the woods.

Neji's and Sasuke's mouths dropped open in awe.

This girl was equally as beautiful and the similarities between the two girls could only be a family trait.

She had on black and white leggings with a white miniskirt. She also had a blue long sleeved shirt that hooked on to her fingers. A white jacket similar to the other girl's adorned her shoulders. Her face looked normal….then she dropped the genjutsu. Everyone once again gasped. Her face was marked with blue lightning strikes that circled her face. Her spiky black bangs got in the way of her eyes. Making them hooded. Her hair was highlighted with blue strips.

Like her probably sister she had two blades strapped to her back.

"It's the Tasuyomi! The Kasuyome's sister blade!" stated Kurenai.

"Oh hello! Who are you?" the girl chirped sweetly.

Everyone sweat dropped. They were all thinking the same things.

_They cannot be related! They look alike but it is like light and dark! _

Sasuke and Neji could only stare with their mouths open. She was so….KAWAII!!!!

Sasuke and Neji shook their heads at the same time.

_I did not just think that!_

Naruto came up to Sasuke and Neji and whispered "You might want to stop drooling."

They turned around at the same time and punched Naruto in the face sending him once again the ground.

"Oh you guys look very worn out what happen-" the girl started to say.

Then she turned slowly towards her could-be sister.

"You didn't."

The dark girl just answered with a slight smirk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marikosa was so embarrassed. Her sister out of all times just had to pick a fight with people that just might be their friends.

Not to mention the 2 cute black haired boys that were trying to hide thei bleeding nose unsuccessfully.

"I am so very sorry!' she gushed.

"My sister is always like that."

She heard Midnite snort in irritation "Hn."

'We don't mean any harm. We were just traveling through the woods."

Midnite once again had to be rebellious. With her dark chakra she zapped a bird out of the sky and it dropped onto the branch in front of the girls.

"EEEEEEEK!" the girls screeched in horror.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Marikosa said as she turned to glare at her sister.

Midnite just shrugged.

_She's not very bright, she is so much more dangerous than the other girl I can just feel it._

_These people are very amusing. Midnite spoke through her mind._

_Oh shut up! You scared them Midnite!_

_Haha exactly. Oh and if those boys don't stop looking at you. I'll make sure that they won't be able to use their weird eyes ever again._

_Uhhhh okay._

_What do you want to do? Marikosa questioned._

_Let's introduce ourselves. Then we can follow them. We need a vacation anyways._

_Okay. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi was confused because there was a long awkward silence between the two girls.

Akamaru barked at Kiba. He shivered. Akamaru had told him that the older girl was extremely dangerous but it seems like the other one is dangerous too.

Ino and Sakura were fuming because their Sasuke-kun was paying attention to the other girl.

"My name is Marikosa Mashakiro of the Mashakiro clan." The one with the blue streaked hair explained.

"And this is my sister. Her name is-"

"The name is Midnite Mashakiro of the Mashakiro clan. I don't talk much so don't try to talk to me. I WILL kill you if you annoy me."

A dark, ominous killing intent filled the air, making everyone shiver including Kakashi.

"If you touch me I will hurt you in ways you can't imagine. And what happened to that bird is my hobby. If you want to spar with me go ahead but don't blame me if you die."

The purple streaked hair girl finished.

"Uuuh yeah. She's my older sister. I'm 14 and she's 16." Marikosa explained.

"So I was wondering….we have no where to go. Could we join you?" Marikosa asked.

"I don't know…." Kakashi started.

"Of course my youthful flower! Will you travel with me and my youthfulness?!?" It was none other than Gai.

Midnite suddenly appeared in front of Gai. She lifted him up by his collar and hissed, " If you talk like that around me I'll squish your insides like a bug."

Gai gulped and the genin held their stomachs protectively.

"Now that we understand each other..Can we go or not?" Midnite hissed again, her eyes daring Kakashi to say no.

" Um….yes." Kakashi spoke, voice calm.

Midnite turned on her heel and stalked away.

"Then let's go."


	4. Introductions

They all took off and one at a time everybody introduced themselves to Marikosa. No one dared to get near Midnite who was ahead of the group.

"My name is Naruto and I like ramen!" the blonde haired boy exclaimed.

"My name is Sakura and leave my Sasuke-kun alone!" a pink haired girl yelled.

"I'm Ino and Sasuke-kun is mine! Not billboard head's over there." A pretty blonde haired girl yelled.

"Kiba and this is Akamaru" said a boy with unruly brown hair and a small dog on his head.

"H-h-hinata" stuttered a shy girl with lilac eyes.

"Tenten, Chouji, Shino"

"My name is Neji Hyuuga" stated a proud looking boy. Marikosa guessed that he was cousins with the other girl because they had the same eyes. She looked up shyly at him and giggled.

"My name is Shikamaru." A boy with pineapple-like black hair stated lazily.

"My name is Rock Lee. My youthful being! Will you go out with me?" a boy with bushy brows excitedly yelled.

"No. Ask me that again and I'll have Midnite take you." Marikosa calmly stated and she watched the boy pale.

The jounin had slowed down to talk to her.

"My name is Asuma and this is Kurenai." Stated a black haired man smoking a cigarette and he motioned to a woman with black hair and red eyes.

Marikosa already new who Gai was.

She saw that one boy had not introduced himself. He had black hair and onyx eyes. He was cute.

"What is your name?" she aksed him.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." He stated in a detatched voice.

Marikosa was taken aback. "Ah. An Uchiha."

He turned to her with a questioning look in his eye.

"Who's that guy with the white hair?" she asked, curious.

"Kakashi-sensei. Why?"

"Because if he gets any closer to Midnite I think she might kill him." Marikosa stated nervously.

"She can't kill him. He's a jounin." Sasuke said proudly.

"Oh no. She can kill everyone here in a second. She can even kill me and we are from the same clan."

"Hn." Sasuke was staring at the midnite's back.

_I will ask her to spar. If I can beat her I will finally beat Itachi._

Midnite felt someones presence get close to her. She didn't bother turning around because if the person got any closer they'd die. The chakra signature got even closer to her dismay.

Midnite turned around to glare at the person behind her. It was that dude with the white hair.

"hello! My name is Kakashi." The man did a weird eye-smile because the mask that covered his face didn't allow her to see his nose or mouth.

"Hn" Midnite grunted.

"What rank are you? What country are you from?" Kakashi questioned.

Midnite sighed hoping that her answer would shut him up. " I am from no country. I am of no rank, but I am stronger than you."

"How can you be of no country? I have never heard of your clan before. Aren't you a bit cocky to say that you can beat me?" Kakashi asked in that annoyingly calm voice of his.

"I will not say. No one has heard of my clan for we do not exist in anyone's country. And no I am not cocky to say that, Kakashi Copy Cat Nin of the Leaf." Midnite said with an equal calm.

Kakashi's eye widened in surprise. How had she known his nick name? " Well aren't you supposed to be with your parents? I will also take you up on your offer to spar when we get to Suna."

Kakashi didn't have time to even duck or escape. Midnite shot her hand out and lifted him up into the air. She hissed in a dangerous voice " You will not speak of my family but if you must know, they are dead. If you want to spar with me then…So. Be. It."

She thrust him away and she pushed on ahead with a burst of speed.

"Ow…" Kakashi came up rubbing his head.


	5. Midnite's Wrath

_60 enemy shinobi up ahead. Marikosa heard her sister say inside her head._

_Should I warn Kakashi and everybody?_

_Go ahead but I will take care of them. Nobody gets in my way. Got it?_

_Yeah. Got it. _

Marikosa looked up and sighed heavily. She hoped that her sister wouldn't leave TOO much of a mess.

"60 enemy shinobi up ahead" she announced loudly enough for the jounin to hear.

"What? I don't sense anything. Are you sure?" Kurenai asked.

"Of course. Midnite will take care of it."

"What? She might get hurt. We'll go help h-" Asuma was cut off by Marikosa.

"No. She won't get hurt. Don't under-estimate us. I just feel bad for the shinobi up ahead." Marikosa looked down in shame.

Everyone perked up when they heard piercing screams fill the sky.

They pushed off and rushed towards the source of the screams.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Oh I'm enjoying this. Haha they are just some stupid Mist jounin. Stupid. _

_Well better make my entrance._

"Hn" Midnite snorted loud enough for all of the 60 to hear.

"What! Who are you? What are you doing here?" the leader asked menacingly.

"You may call me the Ninja of the Shadows and I am here to KILL you." Midnite said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Haha you're just one puny little girl. You don't even reach my shoulders. And I have never heard of the Ninja of the Shadows. Haha" the leader allowed his comrades to laugh along.

"Oh I hate it when people under-estimate me. You bunch of fatsos will never catch me."

"What did you say little girl? Oh I'm gonna kill you!" the leader exclaimed turning red in the face.

Midnite pulled out her Kusoyome. Shiiiing! Midnite positioned herself into her usual fighting stance with her huge blade levelly balanced below her eyes. Her legs spread out and she leaned forward grinning menacingly.

The mist shinobi were surprised that such a girl her size could wield a blade almost twice as big as themselves. They were shocked to find that the blade she held was the one and only Kusoyome blade. How did a girl get her hands on such a powerful blade?

"Let the fun begin"

Midnite disappeared allowing her prey to search for her frantically. She jumped down and sliced it down in a killer arc.

_30 down. 30 more to go._

Midnite got tired of showing off her blade and she changed to ninjutsu.

20 scared shinobi stood in front of her. She smiled.

"Starlight style: Midnight Soul Jutsu!"

They all screamed as one by one their souls were torn away.

_Oh yay. 10 more to go. I'll save the leader for last. I'll have some fun with him. _

With a clean slice of her twin kantana blades the other 9 were on the floor.

"I'm not a sweet little girl am I?" Midnite snarled as she pinned the guy up to the tree.

"I will make sure you regret that you called me weak."

"B-b-b-b-b-b-u-" he blubbered incoherently.

"Darkness style: Shadow Stealer Jutsu!"

The man screamed as his shadow, his being was ripped away from him. Slowly. Midnite smiled as the man writhed on the floor. His eyes wide open in agony. He gave one last agonizing wail and he was still.

_I enjoyed that. Well better wait for everyone else to catch up. Oh…looks like they're already here._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was how all of the genin and jounin found Midnite. Standing with her blade stabbed in the ground in front of her. Not a hair was out of place, her glasses and hat didn't even move. She was simply standing there with a bored look on her face.

In the middle of a field of dead mist shinobi.

"Midnite! I told you not to make a mess." Marikosa scolded.

Midnite shrugged "Too fun to pass up."

She turned to look at the group of jounin and genin in front of her. Mouths hanging open and eyes bulging.

"Stop staring" she hissed.

Everyone flinched and turned to look else where.

_How can she kill…without remorse? She is more dangerous than I thought. To take out mist jounin is a hard task even for me. But to take out 60 of them is beyond impossible! _ Asuma and Kakashi looked at each other, sharing the same thought.

Kakashi tried to look into her eyes to see what she was thinking but her dark sunglasses hid her eyes from view. Now that he thought about it nobody knew what her eyes looked like at all or the upper part of her face.

Neji and Sasuke were gaping at the scene before them. She was exactly the same age as they, but she managed to do things that they couldn't even think of doing.

Tenten, Sakura, and Ino were crying in fear. They did not want to look into Midnite's eyes.

"Well, that was fun. Shut up and let's go. We're almost at Suna." Midnite said quietly. The chunnin still cringed as if she were yelling insanely at them.

"Hey Midnite. I want to spar with you." Sasuke spat.

"Don't talk like that to me Sasuke. Yeah, you can fight with me. Your funeral." Midnite hissed and she disappeared.

"Uuuuh…let's go." Marikosa said nervously.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The village of the sand! I always wanted to go there. I heard that the weather is nice and I always loved hot climate! I also heard that there was one special shinobi that lived there. His name was Gaara of the Sand. Maybe we'll meet him. _Marikosa squealed inside her mind.

"Is you sister that cold hearted?" Neji asked her.

"She isn't cold hearted, she's just…I don't know." Marikosa looked down sadly.

"Why is she so different from you?"

"We made different promises the day our parents died."

"oh I'm sorry." Neji said quietly, he squeezed her hand to reassure.

They both didn't know that there was a certain black haired chunnin fuming behind them.

Sasuke was furious that Neji was touching HIS Marikosa. Oh what was he thinking? She isn't anybodies. Sasuke vowed that he would win her heart. Starting today.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_We're nearing the gate. I can feel the presence of 4 guards up ahead. Midnite sent to her sister._

_Good. Don't scare them okay Midnite? Be nice._

_I'll try. _

_Okay._

Midnite came to a stop and she appeared in front of the guard. He jumped and let out a small yelp. She frowned.

He took out a kunai. "State your purpose here."

"I'm here with a bunch of leaf idiots. What do you think?" Midnite answered.

"Who are you and what's your name?"

"That is something you don't need to know." Midnite said calmly.

"Then I'll have to arre-"

"Oh hello Shirui-san. We're just here on a mission for the hokage." Kakashi had popped out of nowhere.

"This girl with you eh, Kakashi-san?" the guard asked cautiously.

"Yup" Kakashi answered, eye smiling.

The rest of the group jumped in behind him.

"Okay. Go on in."

They all walked in. Oohing and Aaahing and the sand city. Sasuke and Marikosa "wink, wink" were up ahead looking at the shops. Everyone else was scattered around looking for stuff to eat. The jounin were still walking towards the Kazekage tower. Behind them, Midnite was thinking.

_So this is the home of Gaara of the Sand. Well, can't wait for my spars today. Maybe I'll show these losers what I can really do. _

_Marikosa. Where are you?_

_Over at that cute shop at the corner._

_Doing what? Kissing up to your new boyfriend?_

_Shut up! He's not my boyfriend but he's really nice._

_Whatever._

_Hey maybe you'll find a guy one day._

_No I won't. Never had a guy. Never will._

_Aww don't be like that._

_Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just get everyone to the tower. NOW._

_Okay! Okay!_

Midnite was pacing up and down the corridor of the Kazekage building. The jounin were here sitting peacefully in their chairs. Kakashi had taken out that stupid porno book of his. The secretary was staring nervously at Midnite like Midnite would take out her blade and chop her head off.

Midnite was bored. Insanely bored. She was also pissed. Very pissed.

_How dare the kazekage keep us waiting. Ooh. I have a plan. A good one._

Midnite went over the secretary, put on a killer smile and asked for a piece of paper.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara rubbed his forehead. The last few months had been tiring since he was new to this Kazekage job.

Earlier Temari had come in and asked him if he wanted lunch. He had just growled at her and kicker her out of his room.

Kankuro had also tried to play a prank on him which resulted in Kankuro ending up in the hospital.

Today was a busy day.

Suddenly a paper airplane came flying into his room.

_What the hell?_

He spread out the sheet of paper as it landed on his desk. In neat writing it said:

Dear Kazekage Dude,

You're keeping us waiting. Stop being such a ding dong and let us in. Well you might have forgotten but we're the Konoha leaf shinobi that were sent here you dumbnut! Well I hope you get the message. Let us in or I'll knock your door and your butt from here to next Friday got it? Good.

Love,

Person you don't know (No I'm not from the Leaf)

Gaara slammed his hand down onto the paper and used his sand to crush the paper to tiny little pieces.

_How dare this person speak to HIM like that! He will kill them. Oh yes he will. If they aren't Leaf shinobi why are they here? Doesn't matter. I will KILL this person. _

"Come in" Gaara said in a menacing voice. Even with the shukaku gone his mood could be hostile.

The door opened and 12 chunin, 4 jounin, and 2 strangers filed in.

They all cringed at the red looking and mad looking Kazekage. All except Kakshi (as usual), Sasuke, Neji, and that girl in the back. He looked at her carefully. His eyes widened in shock as he noticed the blade on her back. It was the legendary Kusoyome. The blade did not fit her at all, her petite frame was puny compared to the blade twice her size. Her sunglass clad eyes look up to meet his.

"Okay, Naruto did you send me this paper airplane?" Gaara hissed angrily.

"Uhhh…nooo." Naruto stuttered.

".Did."

Everyone looked at everybody.

The girl with the Kusoyome stepped forward.

"I did…you dumbnutted ding dong." She said in a calm voice.

The chunin gasped in hearing that she just insulted the kazekage.

Gaara's sand reached forward with surprising speed to crush her but, she was already gone. Gaara growled.

_Where did she go!_

He heard a menacing laugh behind him.

"So you are Gaara of the Sand. Never thought I'd really meet you. Don't need to try and kill me now because I was only stating the truth." The girl behind him told him matter-of-factly.

".." Gaara ordered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You may call me Midnite Mashakiro of the Mashakiro clan. Don't ask me questions and yes I will kill you if I feel like it. I am stronger than you and I can prove it. Like I said I also think that YOU are a ding dong."

"Why you!" Gaara spat.

"I am so sorry Gaara-sama." The other mysterious girl appeared.

She was younger than the other and a lot more polite.

"My sister is just like that some times. Don't take it personally. My name is Marikosa Mashakiro of the Mashakiro clan. We are honored to be staying at your village." The little girl with black and blue hair said.

"Okay. Fine. On with the mission. It has been postponed so you konoha leaf shinobi will be staying in a compound near by."

"Sure. No prob ding dong." Midnite cut in.

Gaara turned to glare at the girl. She was really starting to piss him off.

On the other hand Midnite was thinking about how much fun it was to piss off the Kazekage.

"Since my brother and sister are not here I will take you to your rooms." Gaara informed them.

"Yes! I love the dorms…who want to be my roommate!" Naruto yelled eagerly.

Everyone turned around to run towards the compound hoping that they would not be the one to share a room with Naruto.


	6. Not Enough Rooms

There were 10 rooms in all. They were meant to be shared. But it wasn't like the leaf shinobi cared.

Sakura ran into the 1st room.

Tenten in the second.

Choji in the third.

Kiba and Akamaru in the fourth.

Hinata in the fifth.

Shino and Rock Lee in the sixth.

Ino in the seventh.

Gai and Naruto in the eighth.

Kurenai in the ninth.

Asuma in the tenth.

_Dammit! I didn't get here in time._ Kakashi, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Marikosa all thought.

Midnite was standing on the railing not caring if she got a room or not. They all turned to face Gaara.

"Where will we be staying ding dong?" Midnite asked Gaara.

"Grrrr. Fine you 6 can stay in my mansion." Gaara growled.

"Great ding dong. I get to call you ding dong everyday now." Midnite smiled evilly.

Gaara mentally groaned.

"Oh Shut up Midnite! Gaara-sama is being nice." Marikosa said.

Gaara sadly dragged his feet and lead them toward his house. He would not be looking forward to the week that he would be having to spend with Midnite.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There are 6 guest rooms upstairs. Take you pick." Gaara said already calm.

Everyone except for Midnite ran up the stairs hoping to get a good room. Gaara watched Midnite carefully as she lazily made her way up the stairs. He prayed to the gods that she'd get the room furthest from his.

When Gaara had gotten up to the top floor he saw that everyone had their names written on the doors. Gaara's room was the last one on the left. The last one on the right was Marikosa, next to her was Sasuke, then Neji, then Shikamaru, then Kakashi, then….Oh dear lord no.

Gaara did not want to see Midnite's name on the door next to his. He opened his eyes. Her name was written in bold letters on the front of her door. He groaned. He didn't know why but he hated this girl more than anybody.

He wanted to make her feel bad, he wanted to see her cry, he wanted to see her break. He glared heatedly at the panel in front of him knowing that all the rooms were connected by a door.

So Midnite could open the door to his room and Kakashi's room. Oh joy. He wondered if he could nail the door shut.

He stalked off into his room. He needed air.

Gaara headed towards the roof.

Midnite sat on the roof and she looked up into the starlit sky. She could've sworn she heard her parents singing like they did when she was young.

Midnite would never admit this to anyone but she was really sad inside and felt pain like no other.

P.O.V. change

I stood staring at the sky and I hoped that all of my troubles would just be washed away. I wondered why I still felt empty and hollow.

I had achieved my goal. To be the strongest ninja in the world. I knew this for a fact since my past years of fighting with the strongest criminals around gave me knowledge.

Today when I met Gaara I saw that he had the same empty hollowness as I did. Maybe that was why I acted so weirdly towards him.

Shink! I heard a stone fall onto the ground below me. I whipped around to find Gaara looking directly at me. His face gave nothing away and his eyes were cold like ice. I composed the lower half of my face to look bored and uncaring.

"What are you doing here?" Gaara asked quietly.

"I was here first. I should be the one asking the question." I answered irritably.

"I needed to get some fresh air. What are you doing here?" he asked once again.

I sighed."Watching the stars."

_What the hell? Where did that come from? Now I sound like a total loser. Damn._

Gaara looked at me once again. Nothing showed on his face.

"Someone close to me once attempted to assassinate me on this roof before." Gaara told me quietly.

I was confused, I wonder why gaara chose to tell me this.

"Hn" was all I said.

If anyone could rival my unemotional state then it would be Gaara. This irritated me a bit.

"Is this what you wanted to tell me?' I snapped angrily.

Gaara turned to me and for once I saw that his unemoitional face had cracked. I could see rage simmering in his eyes.

"I will spar you tomorrow." Gaara stated his voice was calm but I could hear his threat.

"Whatever. Join the long line of people who want to spar with me." I answered not at all troubled.

"One day Midnite. You will find that you have a weakness. It might not be now but one day you will. And you won't be able to do anything about it." Gaara then turned around and he jumped off the roof.

I didn't even consider his words. I looked up towards the sky once again. I had no weakness. Not my sister or family could be used against me.

_Oh mother. Father._

I put my unemotional face back on. I am cold, harsh and cruel. That was the only thing I will ever be.


	7. Fight With Me

Marikosa woke up with the sun shining on her face. She remembered her chat with Sasuke last night. They had talked all night.

She smiled knowing that she found someone that would be her new best friend.

Marikosa was excited. They had a day off and there were so many things to do. Maybe she could go eat with Sasuke and Neji. Or maybe she could go shopping.

She took a quick shower and got dressed in her usual outfit. She slowly made her way down the stairs.

Gaara, Midnite, Kakashi, Sasuke, Neji, and surprisingly Shikamaru were all sitting around the table eating breakfast.

"Good Morning Mari!" Sasuke greeted her. He earned a glare from a certain Hyuuga for giving Marikosa a nick name.

Marikosa blushed a bit. Aww Sasuke was so sweet.

She sat down on the table and she noticed that Midnite once again was having a glaring contest with Gaara.

_Oh dear. Looks like their at it again._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Midnite glared heatedly at Gaara and he glared icily right back. If looks could kill they would both be dead.

Gaara was still angry at her because she had carelessly pushed him down the stairs and Midnite was angry at Gaara because she felt like it.

_Ugh. I should go get ready for the sparring. Wonder if their ready. Can't wait to kick their butts._

Midnite kicked her chair back making a screeching sound along the tiles. She stood up and stalked up the stairs.

Everyone had finished breakfast when Midnite came back down.

She looked like she did yesterday. The sunglasses and everything. Come to think of it she didn't even take her sunglasses off when she was sleeping!

"Okay. I'm taking you losers up on that offer. Kakashi you're up first, Sasuke you're second, Gaara you're third. Any objections?" Midnite hissed, daring them to object.

"Let'." Gaara said bitingly.

The 5 fighters stalked out of the house and trailing behind them were the 2 bystanders.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The rules to this spar. No killing." Marikosa announced loudly to the 5 shinobi.

"You know what I change my mind I'll battle all three of you at the same time. Should be more fun." Midnite stated lazily.

"Hmm…we'll see who wins." Kakashi stated calmly giving her an eye smile.

"Hn" Sasuke was secretly angered that this girl thought that she was better than him.

Gaara just glared daggers at the back of her head.

"Well then. Begin!"

Everyone got into their fighting stances. Sasuke lowered himself into a simple taijutsu stance. Kakashi just stood their looking bored. Gaara was standing with his arms crossed and his sand swirling around him.

Midnite took our her Kusoyome and leveled it to her eye once again. She leaned forward and beckoned them to come get her.

Sand, shuriken, and kunai came flying at her all at once. There was an explosion and the dust cleared. Midnite was not there.

"Behind you." Midnite whispered to the 3 shinobi.

They all jumped around and Sasuke met her in hand to hand combat. He aimed a kick to her head and she caught his foot. Flinging him to the ground he skidded into a tree.

Kakashi came ate her next. "Chidori!" he yelled his hand coming up with blue chakra. He ran towards her with amazing speed.

Midnite suddenly reached out grabbed Kakashi's wrist and flung him into a tree. She yawned and beckoned Gaara to come get her.

His sand wrapped around her. "Sand coffin!" he yelled. The sand crushed her.

_Yes I got her._

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Gaara you're getting slow."Midnite said from behind him.

She punched him and sent a kick to his head. His sand was too slow to react and went flying into the same tree Kakashi had just gone through.

Midnite leaned back and yawned. "You guys are really boring."

Kakashi, sasuke, and Gaara came at her with all they had. She pulled out her Kusoyome and nearly sliced their heads off. They watched as silver, black, and red pieces of hair went falling to the ground.

"Lightning Blade!" Kakashi yelled.

"Firestyle: Fireball jutsu!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sand Tsunami" Gaara yelled.

All three jutsus met with a deafening explosion, all aimed at Midnite. They thought that they had got her until they looked up.

Midnite was in the sky and she reached behind her neck and threw a rain of senbon needles at the three.

They all dodged the needles but barely. She landed on the ground silently in front of them.

Midnite tucked her sword behind her. "Is that the best you can do?"

They all rushed at her. Kakashi and Sasuke with their taijutsu and Gaara with his sand. Kakashi and Sasuke battled with her.

Midnite turned sensing a presence behind her. It was too late. Gaara's sand just managed to scratch her chin. She jumped back.

No one could see the miniscule scratch on her cheek. "Ah you are getting better. But I am holding back on you. Let me show you the true power of my bloodline."

They watched as Midnite took off her sunglasses her eyes closed. They never saw what color they were.

"Karmashiro of the Dark!" Midnite spoke.

She snapped her eyes opened and the three shinobi took a step back as they looked in to her totally black eyes. In the middle of her black eyes were two twin white swirls. Kakashi looked up to see the sky turning black.

_This is bad._

They watched as black chakra twisted and turned over Midnite's body. Behind her shadows of snakes and dragons were hissing menacingly. In her cyclone of black chakra they saw rocks and ice shards swirling at a high speed. She looked truly menacing. Like a dark angel or a demon.

_Such killing intent. What is this black chakra? I have never heard of it. This power and bloodline is unknown to the shinobi world. How can such power exist? _Kakashi thought.

_Her eyes, that dark chakra. What is she? A demon? No, it's her bloodline. She is stronger than me. Stronger than Itachi. No! I cannot think that. I must defeat her. _Sasuke frowned and he prepared for attack.

_Such darkness she looks so dangerous yet beautiful…wait. What? I must be going mad. I did not just call that monster beautiful. Ugh. _Gaara brought his sand up again, setting up for the attack.

_Maybe I'll just beat them up a little bit. Nah, I'll beat them up a lot. Let's see them beat this._ Midnite raised her arms and threw them forward in attack.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey do you think your sister will try to kill them?" Shikamaru asked in a lazy tone.

"Um I'm not really sure maybe. I just hope she doesn't hurt Sasuke." Marikosa answered.

"Ah. Having a little crush aren't you?" Shikamaru smirked and turned to the blushing girl.

"N-n-no! Ugh. I can't believe you think that.' Marikosa yelled even though she was turning a bright red.

"Hey you guys! Watcha doing?" Naruto came bounding in yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Sasuke, Kakashi, and Gaara are fighting Midnite." Neji answered quietly.

"Oh did Midnite die yet? Kakashi-sensei is the best. Gaara will crush her or something!" Naruto yelled, worried for the black haired girl.

"Are you kidding me? That monster can kill anything!" Ino yelled right back, pissed that this girl was so pretty.

They obviously didn't see Midnite because they didn't seem scared that was until Midnite showed up in the field in front of them.

'Holy crap! What is she?" Sakura and Ino yelled at the same time. _Dangerous._ Was whispered through everyone's mind.

They saw Midnite raise her hands and attack.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi dodged as a huge boulder went flying right by his head. _She is fast._ He flipped over and made a couple shadow clones.

_That should do the trick._

He spoke to soon. The shadow animals behind her shot forward and passed through the shadow clones. The clones poofed out of existence. Midnite grinned evilly.

Sasuke had his chidori ready in his hand. He rushed forward and struck Midnite. The glowing ball of chakra exploded and vanished.

_What? It didn't even mark her. Impossible!_

Sasuke jumped back on defense.

Gaara shot his sand forward. _Sand coffin!_ His sand was pushed back by the sheer force of the black chakra.

All three shinobi did not notice the black tendrils of chakra behind them.

"Sasuke, Kakashi, Gaara! Watch out!" Marikosa yelled in fear that her friend's would get hurt.

The three whipped around just in time to have Midnite's black chakra wrap around their throat.

Sasuke tried and escape jutsu but nothing happened.

The chakra binds squeezed tighter and tighter. They were all losing consciousness.

"Stop Midnite! You've done enough!" Marikosa jumped in front of her sister showing no fear of the black chakra and shadows.

The tendrils squeezed tighter once then released the three shinobi letting them drop ungracefully to the ground.

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Gaara had their eyes open long enough to see Midnite deactivate her bloodline and smirk at them triumphantly before they slipped into the dark.


	8. Sand Siblings

"Unnnghh.." Sasuke groaned as he blearily opened his eyes.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! You've been out for 3 days! I hope that Midnite didn't hurt you too much! That should teach you a lesson not to mess with my sister." Marikosa scolded him like he was a child.

Sasuke's eyes widened as Marikosa came over and gave him a hug. His arms slowly made their way around her waist. She pulled away too soon.

"Well the medic nin said that you would be able to leave today. Come on let's get your things packed up." Marikosa chided him.

_Oh she's so pretty. _Sasuke thought incoherently.

"You better not try anything or I'll make sure you'll never be able to walk again." Midnite hissed from behind him.

Sasuke tensed and shot straight up in his hospital bed.

"O-o-okay." Sasuke muttered tensely.

"Haha. Sasuke you're scared. Like the fight yesterday? I certainly enjoyed it. Anyways I was just kidding, I don't care if you date my little sis but if you break her heart I'll snap your neck got it?" Midnite's tone darkened at her threat.

"Yes!" Sasuke said.

Midnite left the room. Sasuke let out a breath. _That was close._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Midnite made her way over to Gaara's room. She opened the door to find Gaara sitting up in his bed.

"You're finally awake. Thought I killed you. Like the fight much?" Midnite smirked evilly.

"What are you? You're insanely strong. Not a normal shinobi." Gaara stated looking at her sunglasses.

"Like I'm gonna tell you. Yes I am strong and always will be. You are simply weak." Midnite gritted her teeth then smirked at her last statement.

"No you are just different. Even my sand could not defeat you. I am not weak." Gaara said angrily grinding his teeth together.

"Yeah whatever. Heard your sister and brother are coming back today." Midnite stated.

"Yes. They are." Gaara answered shortly.

"Well gotta be the perfect host. Maybe I'll go tease your brother." Midnite winked and disappeared.

Gaara turned red with anger. If Kankuro tried anything with her he'd kill him. Wait it should be the other way around.

Gaara got up and dressed. Strapping his gourd onto his back he stalked out of the room. Waiting for his sibling's arrival.

Marikosa was walking with Sasuke towards Suna's gates awaiting the other two Sand siblings.

"Hey um…Marikosa? Can I ask you a question?" Sasuke asked nervously.

Sasuke cursed himself for blubbering like an idiot.

"Yeah sure what is it Sasuke-kun?" Marikosa asked and tilted her head up to meet his gaze.

"Willyougooutwithme?" Sasuke mumbled quickly.

"Eh? What did you say Sasuke?" Marikosa leaned closer to hear him.

"Better watch it pretty boy. Say the wrong thing and you'll find your head stuck up someone's butt." Midnite appeared out of nowhere and disappeared again.

"Uh..Will you go out with me Marikosa?" Sasuke asked again, more slowly this time.

".God. Of course Sasuke-kun!" Marikosa exclaimed and glomped Sasuke.

"I'll pick you at 8 tonight okay?"

"Sure."

Marikosa smiled softly as Sasuke grabbed her hand.

"Finally, I thought you'd wait until you got all old before you asked her out." Shikamaru yawned as he came up behind the couple.

"Shut up! Shikamaru!" Marikosa and Sasuke yelled.

Shikamaru just smirked and turned around to greet the rest of the team coming up behind them.

"Yeah. We get to see Kankuro today!" Naruto yelled and jumped around the gates.

_I hear the two siblings coming up in the distance. Want me to tell Gaara? _Midnite sent her mental message to Marikosa.

_Yeah. Sure, go ahead._

_Okay._

"Gaara, your sis and bro are here." Midnite drawled lazily from her post near the gate.

"How do you know?" Gaara asked smirking haughtily.

"I can see your bro's cat costume from a 1000 miles away." Midnite grinned.

"Well I have to agree with that." Gaara said.

Right on time Kankuro and Temari landed on the ground softly in front of them.

"Hello Gaara! Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, and everybody else!" Temari called out.

"Hey Temari. Hi Kankuro!" Ino and Sakura said.

The girls went to go crowd around Temari gossiping about what happened over the week. All the girls except Midnite who was standing in the shadows and Marikosa who was still next to Sasuke.

"Hey who's that pretty looking girl over there?" Kankuro asked pointing to Marikosa.

"Hands off Catman! She's mine." Sasuke snarled harshly.

"Whoa. Okay. Then who's that other dangerous looking girl over there? Actually she's also beautiful." Kankuro commented.

Gaara shot an angy glare at his brother. Midnite just laughed menacingly.

"So you are Kankuro. The Cat suit man." Midnite quietly said.

"Yup. Who are you?" Kankuro asked, catching Temari's attention.

"My name is Midnite Mashakiro. To be frank I don't like you or your cat suit. Or that weird thing on your back." She smirked.

"Hey! Don't insult crow!" Kankuro yelled angrily.

"I agree with her, Kankuro" Temari laughed.

"Well…you're weird too! You and your creepy spiraly stuff and those sunglasses of yours do you even have eyes?" Kankuro sneered.

"Yes but you will never want to see them. If you see them it means your death." Midnite hissed.

_Interesting. _Gaara thought.

Just then Kakashi came down the street his nose buried in his Icha Icha Paradise book.

Midnite felt very evil today. Today was prank day. Woooohooooo!

Gaara watched as Midnite jumped from roof to roof. Everyone else had gone opposite directions. Kakashi was still reading his stupid book and Neji had gone to train with Rock lee and Gai.

The girls had gone shoppin. Sasuke and Marikosa had gone on their lunch date. Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Chouji, and Shikamaru had gone to the training grounds to watch the genin spar.

Naruto, of course, went to go find a ramen stand.

Gaara stood up and took off after Midnite, his curiousity getting the better of him.

Midnite felt a familiar chakra signature behind her. She sighed. _Gaara. _

"What are you doing?" Gaara's unemotional voice betrayed nothing.

"Nothing. Feeling evil today." Midnite answered in a bored tone.

"What are you going to do?" Gaara asked again.

"Play some pranks." Midnite answered shortly.

"Glue some books together, steal people's underwear, make people fall on their face, you know… the usual." Midnite went on.

"Sounds fun. I'll join you." Gaara said stubbornly.

"Sigh. Okay, whatever. But let's start with Kankuro." Midnite grinned evilly.

"Hey Gaara? Do you have any super-glue?"


	9. Pranksters and Death

Midnite's dark and twisted mind came up with a really fast plan of what they'd do to each and every one of the shinobi on her list. Starting with Kankuro.

She and Gaara sneaked quietly into Kankuro's room and Midnite took out her box of spiders. She spilled them onto Kankuro's clothes and let them crawl all over the closet.

Gaara quietly took out all of Kankuro's underwear and super-glued them all over the house. Some in the fridge, some on the table, in the hall, and on the stairs.

_Oh look, I found something even better to make Kankuro miserable!_

Midnite had opened a drawer at the bottome of Kankuro's desk and in there were love letters to Sakura and lots of other girls. She smirked.

She passed half of the stack and she started with pasting them all over the house. Pushing chakra to her feet she placed some on the ceiling too.

Gaara smirked after reading the papers in his hand. _Kankuro will be so pissed and embaressed. I might actually enjoy this._

"Mission Kankuro complete." Midnite whispered to Gaara and the two left the house.

_Hmm…is she coming?_ Gaara wondered, he was standing on the roof with a bunch of supplies in his arms. The moon was out shining brightly in the sky.

He heard someone land almost silently on the roof beside him.

"Let's go."

Jumping with absolute silence Gaara and Midnite made their way over Neji's house. They knew they had to get their pranks done by tonight.

They finally got there, the stars were shining brightly in the sky.

Gaara noticed that Midnite looked up into the sky, he couldn't read her expression from behind her sunglasses.

He sent his hand forward and unlocked Neji's window. Time to get to work.

Midnite got her bottles of honey and squeezed their contents on and around Neji's head and pillow.

Gaara started hanging dead cockroaches all over Neji's room. He placed an extra large one right in front of Neji's face. He then placed a camera (A/N I know they don't have camera's but just live with it okay?) on top of Neji's dresser. He had done the same for Kankuro too.

Midnite set up the trip wires that would set off the camera.

_Perfect._

They took off to find their next victim.

Midnite was standing silently in Kiba's window, watching Gaara place pictures of cats all over Kiba's bedroom.

_This will be hilarious. _Midnite smirked knowing that this was a great idea.

She went on to Kiba's bedroom door to set trip wires that would send him catapulting down the stairs.

Gaara added his finishing touch, placing a big scary stuffed cat in front of Akamaru's face.

He looked over at Midnite and smirked, she grinned evilly right back.

_Sasuke will never know what hit him._

Midnite had stolen her sister's make up kit and was starting with pampering Sasuke's face. Gaara smirked knowing that the girl had no idea what she was doing, that was the point.

Midnite scribbled bright red lipstick on Sasuke's face and put on purple and pick eyeliner. She then finished off with a shimmer of blush.

She then tied his hair into cute little pig tails sticking out form the side of his head.

Gaara put the horn next to Sasuke's face, setting it on timer to wake Sasuke up in time for his picture. He grinned.

_I always thought that Sasuke looked a bit like a girl._

Midnite and Gaara split up to get into Ino, Sakura, and Tenten's rooms.

Midnite set up the camera's and in every one of the girls rooms there was a letter that hung in front of their faces.

It read:

Ino/Sakura/Tenten

I hate all of you. You're so ugly you make my eyes bleed. Stop being losers and leave me along.

Sasuke.

_Haha. They will totally freak out._

Midnite went to Shino's bedroom, masking her chakra so his bugs wouldn't get to her. In her arm she held a bundle of clothes and superglue.

With Gaara's help she got Shino into a girly outfit. Consisting of a black tube top and a white mini skirt.

She then superglued the edges of the fabric to his skin.

_I don't even know if this wears off or not._

Gaara sighed knowing what Midnite was thinking. She just smirked and jumped out the window and he followed closely behind.

Next was Kakashi's room. Gaara was lugging a huge bottle of oil on his back and Midnite had a bunch of tape and glue in her hands.

Kakashi was sleeping soundly in his bed, 4 appendages in each corner of the massive mattress.

Gaara poured the bottle of oil over Kakashi's hair making it flatten, he was sure it would stay that way for the next week or so. He was careful not to wake the jounin.

Midnite set on tearing out pages of Kakashi's Icha Icha Paradis books. She pasted all of the pages onto the walls of the room. She then glued the remaining pages of the Icha Icha Paradise books together making sure that he wouldn't be able to open it.

She tossed the ripped out pages all around the room and pasting the special edition pages to the ceiling.

Gaara shook his head. _Kakashi is going to freak._

Midnite and Gaara didn't have much time left and they had to get ready to listen to everyone's screams.

In Shikamaru's room they placed 100 alarm clocks all around his bed and on his bed. That would totally wake him up.

In Chouji's room they took out all of his snacks and replaced them with broccoli.

Then Midnite and Gaara piled Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Naruto, and Rock Lee all on the same bed. Making sure that they were in very awkward positions.

They waited for the sun to rise.

It was time.

_1…2…3…Now!_

At exactly 7 in the morning everyone woke up and….screamed.

"EEEEEEEEKKKKKK!" Could be heard through out Suna.

Midnite and Gaara sat on the roof watching the camera's go off. They smirked and Gaara even let out a chuckle.

What happened during that morning? Let's find out.

Kakashi woke up to see his favorite manga in tatters all around his room. He screamed as loud as he could and passed out. Woke up again and started crying trying to pick up the remains of his precious books. He felt his hair and fainted once again.

Sasuke woke up to see a mirror in his face. In the mirror was…his face. The Sasuke Uchiha actually screamed upon seeing his hair and his face. It was horrifying. Trying to scrub off the make-up he quickly found out that it was permanent for quiet a while.

Kankuro woke up to have his underwear hanging in his face and spiders crawling up his body. He opened his mouth wide and let out a girly shriek. Then started to run around the room as if his pants were on fire screaming Spider!!!!! He ran out the door and froze. His love letters were sitting peacefully along the house. He went tumbling down the stairs.

Kiba and Akamaru woke up to find a cat in his face. He shrieked in horror and ran out the door only to trip on a wire and fall face first down the stair. He ended up in a heap along with Kankuro.

Neji awoke to a sticky feeling on his head. He reached his hand up blearily to comb his fingers through his precious hair and shot straight upright. Then dangling in his face was a huge cockroach. The Hyuuga prodigy starting screaming at the top of his lungs.

Triplet screams could be heard throughout Suna as the girls cried for their precious Sasuke-kun.

Shino woke up in the most peculiar clothes. He noticed it was a tube top and desperately tried to yank it off. It was superglued to his skin. Shino screamed.

Shikamaru was blasted out of bed by the loudes alarm clock he ever heard. He ran around his room screaming trying to find the off button to all of the 100 clocks.

Chouji woke up and smelled broccoli. He bellowed and fainted.

Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Naruto, and Rock Lee all woke up…in the same bed. Asuma and Kurenai screamed, Gai and Rock Lee started shouting about their youth, and Naruto just shrieked like a banshee.

None of them noticed the camera's in their room go off or the two figures that went into their room to collect the photos.

Gaara and Midnite chuckled darkly over the pictures they had just captured. In every one of the picture the shinobi looked horrified and had their mouths hanging open.

It was ..

Gaara and Midnite awaited the arrival of their friends.

As the crowd of embaressed, horrified, and pissed shinobi made their way over to Gaara and Midnite they noticed something weird.

Gaara and Midnite were on the ground, chuckling evilly. They had the biggest smirks on their faces and were turning red with amusement.

"What! How come you're not like this?" All of the shinobi shouted. Kakashi and his floppy hair, Sasuke and his make up, Neji and his sticky hair, Kankuro and his love letters, Sakura Ino and Tenten with their Sasuke notes, Shino with his girl clothes, Kiba and his cats, Shikamaru and his ringing ears, Chouji without food, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Lee, and Naruto with horror struck faces.

Gaara and Midnite lost it, they started rolling on the ground chuckling menacingly. As if there was something they were missing. They then stood up and threw the pictures that they had at the dumbstruck shinobi.

They took one look and screamed. Gaara and Midnite stood smirking widely.

They turned to Gaara and Midnite with murder in their eyes.

"Get them!" Ino yelled.

"We have copies." Midnite half hissed and half sung.

With that the two "enemy" shinobi took off.

Suna did notice the herd of misfit shinobi creating a stampede in the middle of town chasing the other two shinobi.

_Gawd. That was damn hilarious. _Both Gaara and Midnite smirked.

When it became clear that Gaara and Midnite could not be captured they just gave up and miserably trudged to the training grounds.

"Hey you gu-…uh…what happened to you?" Marikosa asked.

"Ask your sister." They all deadpanned.

"Oh no. Not again Midnite!" Marikosa shouted loudly.

"oh my Sasuke don't you look pretty?" Marikosa giggled.

"Oh be quiet." Sasuke muttered, a pout forming on his face.

"We were just getting a good laugh." Gaara stated matter-of-factly.

The other shinobi were about to argue when all of a sudden they felt a 100 chakra signatures closing in on them.

They pulled out their weapons.

"Who are you? Show your selves." Gaara hissed angrily.

"Mist Shinobi." Midnite grinded her teeth, taking out her Kusoyome.

The lead shinobi stepped out of the trees. "Ah. So you are the legendary Ninja of the Shadows our clan is talking about. Your sister is here too, Ninja of the Light." He spoke.

Everyone turned to look at Marikosa with questioning looks in their eyes. She just shook her head.

"I will beat all of you to a bloody pulp. By myself." Midnite snarled.

"I'll help you." Gaara stated.

"No! You won't." Midnite turned to glare at Gaara.

"You won't fight alone Midnite. I will fight along side you. Remember the old days? Sister Nin of the Dark and Light. Come on it'll be good practice." Marikosa chided and she gave the mist nin an evil smirk.

Everyone was surprised to see sweet little Marikosa turn to look dangerous in just a flash.

"Stand back everyone let us do the job." Marikosa announced, watching the leaf and sand shinobi back up into the trees.

"Be careful." Sasuke said quietly.

"I will." Marikosa smiled softly up at Sasuke.

"I have heard a bit about your past. Your clan was _weak_ being destroyed by the fire." The mist shinobi laughed.

Everyone saw that this was a dangerous trigger for the sister's. Immediately the field was filled with a dangerous killing intent.

The mist shinobi and the leaf and sand shinobi both gasped, the intent alone sent shivers down their backs.

_They have both been holding back on us. This isn't even close to their full potential but it seems like they were just playing with us lightly during the fight where Midnite had nearly killed all of us. They are showing more of their power._

Kakashi looked on with interest. Midnite once again had black chakra twisting over her body and she looked like a dark angel. Marikosa had a white chakra churning around her body in a perfect circle. Their animals were behind them ready for the attack.

"Go!" The sister's yelled.

Midnite's raging shadow animals immediately ripped out the souls of those whom were standing in her way. Marikosa's animals had tortured the minds of those who threatened her.

Midnite started doing handsigns at a lightning face speed. "Dark!" she yelled

Marikosa started doing her handsigns. "Light!" she yelled.

"Sky style Chakra Restraint jutsu!' They yelled in sync.

_Ah so this is their power as sisters. Chakra jutsu's, they are more powerful than I thought. _Kakashi thought.

Immediately the mist shinobi started looking nervous they weren't able to use their jutsus since their chakra was being leashed by the sisters. Relying on their taijutsu the didn't stand a chance.

"Starlight style Midnight Soul Jutsu!" Midnite yelled as her Kusoyome was brought down on the unsuspecting mist shinobi.

Tortured screams filled the air and all of the leaf shinobi cringed at the sound.

"Light style: Glowing Coffin Jutsu!" Marikosa yelled slicing her Tasuyome through the air.

They watched as a glowing light engulfed 10 mist shinobi and their horrified shrieks filled the air once again.

"Sky style Sky Wipeout Jutsu!" the sister's yelled at the same time.

The field was filled with a kind of light part dark part light. The shinobi opened their eyes to see Marikosa and Midnite standing next to the corpses of all the mist shinobi.

Their eyes were wide as they took in the sight. All of the mist shinobi who were once standing were now ashes.

_Now I can see the difference in the two. Marikosa strictly feeds of the good and light. Midnite feeds of the shadows and the darkness. They are sisters yet totally different. They are two halves of a whole. _Kakashi thought watching the sisters.

"Well now that this job is done, who wants to spar with me?" Midnite hissed looking at Kankuro, challenging him.

"Sure thing, emo girl. Let's watch me kick your butt!" Kankuro yelled.

They set off for the training grounds.

"Begin!"

The leaf and sand shinobi watched the fight from the side lines.

Kankuro led his puppet, Crow, and tried to catch Midnite with one of his poison needles. She dodged and disappeared.

He swung around just in time to come face to face with her kantana. He ducked and sent Crow flying at her.

She jumped back and her senbon needles out striking Kankuro. He felt a numbness spread through out his body.

"Tired already baby Kankuro?" Midnite taunted.

"Nope." He answered.

"You're such a loser. Weak!" she snarled.

"Well you're a monster!" He yelled right back.

"You are a moron. You know nothing." She leered at him.

Kankuro was now very pissed and didn't think about what he was saying at all. As Midnite was walking away he called out to her.

"I bet your parents never loved you, you monster! They probably wished that you died and they will never be proud of you!" Kankuro yelled at her, it was the best thing he could come up with.

Marikosa gasped and everyone turned to look at Midnite.

Midnite paused her steps and she jerked like she was being electrocuted. She turned around and her black chakra was twisting dangerously around her.

"How could you?" she whispered in a dangerous and menacing voice.

Then she collapsed to the ground.

"Midnite! No! Kankuro you stupid idiot! How could you!?! Saying something like that!" Marikos screamed and ran up to her sister, tears streaming down her face.

Kankuro stared numbly after her, he felt guilty like he never had before. Then he felt sand wrap around him and lift him up into the air.

Gaara was pissed. Very pissed. He squeezed his fist harder making Kankuro gasp, he felt his ribs break.

"Stupid brother! How can you say such a thing to Midnite!" He hissed dangerously.

He threw Kankuro into a tree and started stalking towards him a menacing glint in his eye.

"No! Gaara don't!" Temari stopped him.

Gaara looked at Temari and gave Kankuro and ice cold glare. He turned on his heel and ran towards Midnite. Everyone was crowded around her.

Kankuro looked up to see Marikosa glowing with a dangerous light in front of him. She glared at him with such hate, he flinched.

"Say that ever again to my sister and I will KILL you!" she hissed quietly.

He gulped and nodded. Sasuke took her away before she could actually strangle him. Midnite was gone, taken away by the medic nin.

Everyone turned to look numbly at each other and made their way to the hospital wondering how Kankuro's words could have hurt such an emotionless shinobi so deeply.


End file.
